redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LordTBT/News:Redwall Wiki Art Contest 2009 Voting
The entry period has closed, and now is the time for voting on the best artistic vision of Vilaya! The true agenda behind this contest was to showcase the amount of artistic talent residing here at the Redwall Wiki, and I have to say, you all knocked it out of the park. I was blown away by the entries, everyone did a superb job and it's going to be a nailbiter to see who wins this thing. Brief reminder of some important rules: *Artists are not to be speculated upon in comments, talk pages, or elsewhere on the site. CORRECT: "I like entry #2." INCORRECT: "I bet LordTBT drew entry #2!" *Artists may not encourage voting for their particular artwork. This is also grounds for disqualification. *Artists may not reveal they are planning on entering or that they have in fact entered the contest until the winner is announced. To be clear, all identities of any artists participating in this contest will not be stated until the very end. The goal here is to just vote on what you like, with no outside influence factoring into that. How to Vote In order to maintain security, voting is being powered by QuestionPro. To vote, just go here, and click the entry number you think deserves to win. Anyone who wants to vote can vote, no account registration necessary. Please vote only once. Any attempts to rig or flood the poll, or multiple votes observed from one computer, will be grounds for disqualification, and yes all that sort of information is available to me. Vote once for the entry you think is the best, very simple. I trust that everyone here is an honest person. Voting will be over at 4PM EST, 11/16/2009. But what do they win?! Ah, the big question of course. What will the winner receive? In our September edition of the Redwall Collectors Community series, we discussed several Redwall TV Series Promotional Items. I happen to have more than 1 set of the very rare Redwall temporary tattoos, and the winner will receive a complete set of them all (and of course the fame and glory of winning the contest). Upon verification of the voting results, the winner will be notified. Provided the winner responds within 48 hours, the announcement will be made. No response in 48 hours from the notification time means a new winner (based on the results) will be selected. Entries The entries are not listed or enumerated in any specific order whatsoever. They are all great, check them out and vote! Note: It is recommended that you click each thumbnail, and then click "Full Resolution" to view the drawing in its entirety. For unknown reasons, in some cases a thumbnail might not even be showing up, so definitely click through to view all the artwork in its high quality form. File:Rwcontest1.jpg|Entry 1 File:Rwcontest2.jpg|Entry 2 File:Rwcontest3.jpg|Entry 3 File:Rwcontest4.jpg|Entry 4 File:Rwcontest5.jpg|Entry 5 File:Rwcontest6.png|Entry 6 File:Rwcontest7.png|Entry 7 File:Rwcontest8.jpg|Entry 8 File:Rwcontest9.jpg|Entry 9 File:Rwcontest_10.jpg|Entry 10 File:Rwcontest_11.jpg|Entry 11 File:Rwcontest12.jpg|Entry 12 Story Update 11/3/09 As I said above, I trusted that everyone was an honest voter. Well, that was a wrong decision because we already have people trying to rig the vote. I'll say it nicely one more time, please vote once. Thinking I'm not going to see you trying to rig the poll is fruitless. If I discover anyone else trying to change the results, I will be forced to implement a system where it is not helpful to the entry you are voting for, or you, because I will publicize who you are. If you want to see a certain entry win, vote once. Story Update 11/17/09 To find out who the winner is, go here. Outed *97.101.74.144 from the Longwood, Florida area! Related Stories * Category:Blog posts